A wide range of exercises are available to exercise various parts of the body in a standing position. While such exercises have traditionally been performed while standing on a solid surface, it has been realised that there are benefits to performing various exercises on a surface that has some degree of instability. The act of balancing during the exercise has been shown to provide useful additional exercise to a range of muscles.
Devices are available to provide such an unstable surface on which a person can exercise. On such example comprises the device sold under the trade name “Bosu Ball”. This device comprises an inflatable dome mounted to a base surface. The user can perform a range of exercises and stretches either standing or resting part of their body on the inflatable dome.
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus of the type for providing an unstable surface on which a person can perform various exercises having an improved construction to assist with both usability and transport and storage.